Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gone Wrong!
by Ryu Warrior
Summary: (3rd Fanfic!) [RECENT REVIEW POSTED] Discover Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles unfold through the eyes of a young caravanner...and some other people. Okay so its PG-13. Why? Language and such, although the first chapter is only PG. R&R!
1. The Village Of

Disclaimer: Me no own FFCC. I own names of little people. You take, I kill!!!  
  
(Okay, since I'm brain dead full of ideas from my FFTA story. Might as well start another story while I recharge my brain cells.)  
  
1) The Village Of...  
  
Once upon a time there was a small little village called Tipa. This village is home to eight families. Since I don't like Yukes, there are NO Yukes in this village!! Ahem, moving on. One of the families is among the famous one, because I use this particular character all the time! A wonderful, and a stouthearted lad that excels in combat. Meet the blacksmith's headband Clavat, Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Uh, hi.  
  
His next-door neighbor is another wonderful-looking Clavat who has the deepest crush on Ryu. Sadly, Ryu doesn't like her. Meet the tailor's beautiful white cap Clavat, Rena.  
  
Rena: Stop it! You're making me blush!  
  
Opposite of Ryu's house is an agile, yet clumsy Selkie who flirts with Rena, which she, in return, doesn't like him. A freaky love triangle if you ask me! He's a big flirt, but he's nevertheless a great combatant. Meet the merchant's funny shark eyed Selkie, Petro.  
  
Petro: Wazzup!!!  
  
Just in front of Petro's house is a Lility who loves combat more than anything else. The worst part of it all, this Lility is a girl. She's been Ryu's trusty friend ever since and a very dependable commoner in the village. Meet the miller's elegant Lility, Kirby.  
  
Kirby: Hiya!  
  
Hmm...since you can only deploy four people at a time, I'll just stop there.  
  
Xaeta (Alchemist's natural Clavat): Hey! That's no fair! I'm also a friend of Ryu's!  
  
Ayani: (Farmer's female shark eyed Selkie): Yeah! How come you didn't introduce us!?  
  
I already said that only four people are sent at a time.  
  
Xaeta: You suck narrator!  
  
Oh, but Clavat's never use harsh language like that.  
  
Xaeta: Yes, they do!  
  
Ayani: Xaeta, call it quits. Ryu will eventually send us out.  
  
Xaeta: Oh and how long is THAT going to take!?  
  
Oh, maybe a year or two.  
  
Xaeta: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Ayani: You hurt Xaeta's feelings!  
  
So? He's been like that ever since Ryu got popular and all.  
  
Ryu: I don't think I'm popular.  
  
Oh yes you are.  
  
Rena: Yeah, I mean, everyone in Tipa likes you! I like you!  
  
Xaeta: I don't like him!  
  
Ryu: I also don't like the name of our village.  
  
Tipa? Why it's a brilliant name for a cute little village like yours.  
  
Ryu: I think it's too simple. Hence, it's a boring name. Tipa is a dull default name for our village.  
  
Well since you're the main character in this somewhat story, what do you suggest we should call this little village?  
  
Ryu: I dunno.  
  
Petro: Let's call it "Petro's Paradise!"  
  
Oh, yes! Maybe I should NOT!!  
  
Petro: Or maybe, "Petro's World," or "Petro's Village?" Why not call it, "PETRO"?  
  
I'm going to say this very frankly, Petro. No.  
  
Kirby: Why don't you give it a Japanese name? Final Fantasy IS a Japanese game.  
  
Great idea.  
  
Petro: Let's call it, "Petoro no Sekai!"  
  
We are NOT calling it, "Petro's World!"  
  
Petro: Darn.  
  
Rena: Let's call it, "City of Angels."  
  
Oh, why of course!  
  
Rena: Really?  
  
No.  
  
Rena: Awww...why?  
  
You can't name a village if it's not a city! Besides it wouldn't fit anyway.  
  
Rena: Okay, "CityOfAngels."  
  
Hey Rena, go admire Ryu.  
  
Rena: Okay!  
  
Petro: Let's call it, "LasVegas!"  
  
No.  
  
Petro: What about, "Florida?"  
  
No!  
  
Petro: "Massachusetts!"  
  
NO!!!  
  
Xaeta: Hey! How come six people was introduced? There should be eight!  
  
I didn't make them yet.  
  
Ayani: So if you just make one, we're magically going to know him or her?  
  
Yes.  
  
Xaeta: Wow, such dirty trash you're putting on our brains.  
  
Kirby: Why don't we call our village "Iwakuni?"  
  
"Iwakuni"? Why would we wanna call this village "Rock Country?"  
  
Kirby: I dunno, because that's where you live?  
  
Hm...  
  
Ryu: That's a great name.  
  
Kirby: I agree!  
  
Wait! We are not calling it "Iwakuni!"  
  
Ryu: All in favor of our village "Iwakuni," say I.  
  
Everyone: I!  
  
Xaeta: No.  
  
Grr...fine, Iwakuni it is.  
  
(Fanfare)  
  
Roland: As a decision from a unanimous vote, this village shall now be called, Iwakuni.  
  
Man, I'm going to be sick.  
  
(Fanfare)  
  
Petro: Let's have a festival to commemorate our new village name!  
  
Rena: Yeah!  
  
No! We're not here to celebrate some new village name! Your Iwakuni crystal is running out of energy and you must leave Iwakuni to ... damn! You got me into saying it, too!  
  
Ryu: You're welcome.  
  
No, I didn't...argh! I hate this narrating job! I'm leaving!  
  
Ryu: First thing tomorrow, we leave our loving village of Iwakuni to look for myrrh and to ensure its survival.  
  
Petro: Let's celebrate tonight so we can be in high spirits tomorrow!  
  
Ryu: Petro, if we party tonight, we can't wake up early and we'll be behind schedule! Besides, I'm already in high spirits.  
  
Rena: But you never smile, so how can you be in high sprits?  
  
Ryu: No! I just, never mind! Do as you will! I'm off to bed!  
  
Petro: But it's seven-thirty in the evening!  
  
Ryu: Good night! (Slams his front door)  
  
Kirby: Yeah, I should prepare my stuff for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later.  
  
Xaeta: Hey! Don't forget about us!  
  
Ayani: Oh, hush, Xaeta. It's not like we're going out anyways.  
  
Xaeta: I guess you're right.  
  
Petro: Hey! Guys wanna party?  
  
Xaeta: You talk to me again, I'll make sure you never live!  
  
Petro: Uh...okay.  
  
Ayani: I'll join in.  
  
Petro: Alright! We meet in my house in an hour!  
  
...  
  
Rena: Oh, guess I should go too.  
  
Xaeta: Wait! Don't go!  
  
Rena: Huh? Something wrong?  
  
Xaeta: Well, it's just...are you doing anything tonight?  
  
Rena: I'm just going to pack my stuff, that's about it.  
  
Xaeta: Uh...do you mind if I help?  
  
Rena: Sure, under one condition.  
  
Xaeta: Anything.  
  
Rena: Don't attempt to kiss me, period.  
  
Xaeta: What!? Don't be ridiculous!  
  
Rena: You know I like Ryu, but I can't be a big pushover because I do.  
  
Xaeta: Huh?  
  
Rena: Just follow me and don't do anything stupid.  
  
Xaeta: Yokay.  
  
And so the night falls. Excited by the adventure that awaits him, Ryu wakes up in the middle of the night and grabs the Crystal Chronicles Roland gave to him and starts writing his first page.  
  
-  
  
So whaddya think? Review!!!!! 


	2. The TakeOff

Disclaimer: Oh, why do I have to put this?  
  
(Uh...there were some info errors in my first chapter so I fixed it. I also changed one of Xaeta's dialogs because he merely didn't like it. Oh, and don't expect the diary pages to be word for word either! I'll eventually alter the diary entries from time to time.)  
  
2) The Take-Off  
  
Page one in the Crystal Chronicles written by caravanner Ryu.  
  
"The morning of my departure was here at last. I tried to brace myself for the journey ahead.  
  
There was a field along the main road where I decided to camp until sunrise. Tomorrow, I set out in search of myrrh."  
  
Ryu wakes up first and finds himself in the middle of nowhere with three of his friends outside the caravan. The sun shining on him gives him strength.  
  
Ryu: Hey, wake up, Petro.  
  
Petro: Ugh...take me Rena...no...not there...oh...stop putting your mouth on my...  
  
Ryu: WAKE UP!!  
  
Petro: AHHH!!!!  
  
(Petro's scream awakens Rena and Kirby)  
  
Rena: What!? What is it!?  
  
Kirby: Oh, felt like it was minutes ago.  
  
Rena: I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Kirby: Yeah...  
  
Ryu: Hey! It's already morning!  
  
Rena: Oh. (Gets up) Okay...  
  
Kirby: (gets up) Petro, next time, don't try to jack off behind the caravan, we all saw you from the other side.  
  
Petro: (springs up) What!? I mean, I never did that!  
  
Kirby: Then why were you turning red then?  
  
Ryu: Come on, guys! Let's go!  
  
Everyone puts their sacks on their caravan and began putting on their basic armor. The caravan leaves without delay.  
  
Petro: (groan) Oh, Ryu. Why did you wake me up? I had a good dream.  
  
Ryu: Petro, every dream is a good dream for you.  
  
Petro: Yeah, but seriously it was! I dreamt that-  
  
Ryu: I don't need to know.  
  
The caravan travels very far. Then was something blocking their path.  
  
Ryu: Hm? Who are they?  
  
Rena: Looks like another caravan!  
  
Ryu: Stay here, I'll greet them.  
  
(Ryu jumps out of the caravan and walks toward an armored Lility)  
  
Lility: Hail, fellow caravanner!  
  
Ryu: Hail, fellow Lility.  
  
Lility: You are the caravan from Tipa, are you not?  
  
Ryu: No, we changed it to Iwakuni.  
  
Lility: Oh, whatever. I heard they were sending out a new caravan. You seem quite capable.  
  
Ryu: Really? If you see me as I am, then we'd be fast friends. My name is Ryu.  
  
Sol Racht: My name is Sol Racht.  
  
Petro: (within) Sole racked?  
  
(Whack within)  
  
Rena: (within) Shut up!  
  
Sol Racht: I am captain of the caravan from the great fortress at Alfitaria.  
  
Ryu: Wow, I haven't heard of it, but it sounds like a great place.  
  
Sol Racht: Yes, it is. Our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years...  
  
Kirby: (within) That's incredible!  
  
Sol Racht: But let us discuss that some other time.  
  
Petro: (within) This guy bores me.  
  
Sol Racht: Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment?  
  
(A fat moogle turns around and walks towards them)  
  
Rena: (within) Aww, look at that little thing!  
  
Petro: (within) What's that supposed to be? A walking talking ball?  
  
Sol Racht: (presents Ryu and his caravan) This is the caravan from...Iwakuni. Come and say hello.  
  
Stiltzkin: Hello!  
  
Ryu: Hello.  
  
Rena: (within) He sounds funny!  
  
Petro: (within) Isn't that annoying?  
  
Rena: (within) No, it's cute!  
  
Sol Racht: Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look like it, but he is a seasoned adventurer.  
  
(Snort within)  
  
Ryu: (looks around) Keep it down over there!  
  
Petro: (within) Sorry!  
  
Ryu: Uh, you were saying, Sol Racht?  
  
Sol Racht: Um, oh yes. We even turn to him from time to time.  
  
Ryu: You seem like a well-respected moogle, Stiltzkin.  
  
Stiltzkin: No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around. I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it.  
  
Ryu: (looks at Stiltzkin's clothing) I see what you mean.  
  
Stiltzkin: I'm on my way somewhere now, but I can teach you a thing or two if you like.  
  
Ryu: Well, I-  
  
(Petro pops out)  
  
Petro: It's okay; we don't wanna learn anything from a moogle!  
  
Ryu: Petro!  
  
Stiltzkin: Oh my. Well if you insist-  
  
Petro: Yeah! Go away fat bunny!  
  
Ryu: Petr- Oh, sorry fair caravanners, it seems that my friend is kinda crazy at times and-  
  
Sol Racht: You dare talk to our counselor like that, Selkie!?  
  
Petro: Hey, that's racist! I have a name you know!  
  
Ryu: Petro, shut up! (Faces Sol Racht) I am truly sorry for this! (Turns to Petro) Petro! Get back inside and let me handle this, okay?  
  
Petro: (moons Stiltzkin) Yeah! Want a piece of this?  
  
Ryu: (pauses) Oh, will you excuse me for a second?  
  
Stiltzkin: Sure thing.  
  
Ryu: Petro, come here!  
  
Petro: Oh, no! Leader going this way! (Jumps back into the caravan)  
  
Ryu: Oooo, that Petro...  
  
Stiltzkin: Um, my offer to you?  
  
Ryu: Oh, I'm sorry, I have to decline. I don't want any more chaos for one day.  
  
Stiltzkin: Oh well, I guess you're right...  
  
Mog: Kupo! Are you going to go out on your own? You got a lot on your shoulders!  
  
Ryu: No, I have three of my friends, you already saw one of them.  
  
Mog: We'll I was just wondering if I can go with you? You know, carrying that chalice and all that great stuff, kupo.  
  
Ryu: Sounds like a generous offer.  
  
Sol Racht: Well then! It's a capital proposal! Mog, you should go with them, it'll help you on your adventure!  
  
Ryu: I guess I can let a moogle go with us...  
  
Sol Racht: It is decided!  
  
Ryu: Eep!  
  
Mog: (flies to Ryu) Hiya, hiya, kupo!  
  
Ryu: Uh, hi. I'm Ryu.  
  
Mog: I'm Mog, kupo! If you wanna travel by yourself, I'll accompany you!  
  
Ryu: Cool. Welcome to the Iwakuni caravan, Mog.  
  
Stiltzkin: Goodbye, caravan of Iwakuni!  
  
Sol Racht: I pray for your success!  
  
The Iwakuni caravan leaves the Alfitaria caravan waving their goodbyes. Petro, by the way, raspberries them, which follows a big whack on Rena's sword.  
  
Mog: I'm Mog, kupo!  
  
Rena: (squeal) You're so kyute! Can I hug you?  
  
Mog: Okay, kupo!  
  
(Rena hugs Mog, tight)  
  
Petro: So you got a little furry ball to help us. What's next? A rock that can speak sign language?  
  
Ryu: Oh, please shut up, Petro. You're already a pain right from the beginning.  
  
Petro: Then why did I bother traveling with you in the first place?  
  
Ryu: No one can deny your fighting skills, okay? Now shut up and introduce yourself to Mog.  
  
Kirby: The name's Kirby, I'm a Lility!  
  
Mog: The name's Mog, I'm a moogle, kupo!  
  
Kirby: That's cool!  
  
Petro: That's great...  
  
-  
  
And so ends the second chapter! I want to add more, but it'll make the chapter look long, and I hate long chapters! Review!! 


	3. The Enchanted Path of River Belle

Disclaimer: ...  
  
(Thanks for reviewing my story guys! I always knew some people like you guys would do so! Err...I have nothing else to say so THIRD CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY!!)  
  
3) The Enchanted Path of River Belle  
  
Page two in the Crystal Chronicles written by the caravanner Ryu.  
  
"Not far from the village, someone called to me.  
  
A soldier by the name of Sol Racht and his fellow companion Stiltzkin gave me a light conversation. The caravanners of Alfitaria we're, too, searching for myrrh as I did. But as soon as my conversation ended, my friend butted in and messed up a totally great conversation. Feeling bad that my reputation might be hurt, I declined Stiltzkin offer to teach us how to fight."  
  
The caravan travels for many miles, never stopping for anything. The caravan then sees a wonderful passageway...  
  
Ryu: This must be River Belle Path.  
  
Rena: It's a beautiful place.  
  
Petro: Wow, nice.  
  
Kirby: That's where the Myrrh tree is?  
  
Ryu: Mog, stay here in this caravan.  
  
Mog: Okay, kupo.  
  
Rena: Goodbye, Mog!  
  
The Iwakuni caravanners enter River Belle Path. A voice echoes through the atmosphere...  
  
"They say that wicked creatures prowl the road along the beautiful riverbank, but nobody has ever seen one.  
  
I once ask a man why,  
  
He simply replied,  
  
'Because anybody who happens upon one is promptly eaten!'  
  
But it is long since anyone met such a fate. For nowadays, people take another route, far away from the spooky old road.  
  
Only we walk the old way now, travelers in crystal caravans."  
  
Petro: Who's talking?  
  
Ryu: You're talking.  
  
Petro: Yeah, but I heard a woman say some crappy things about this place. It's scaring the living hell outta me.  
  
Kirby: You must be hearing things.  
  
Petro: Now c'mon. Would some woman talk to you about some dungeon?  
  
Ryu: No.  
  
Rena: It's probably your dream again. Let's go.  
  
Petro: Hey! That's a joke, right!? Hey! Come back! That was not funny!  
  
Ryu holds the chalice, which will eventually fill up with myrrh. His first encounter with monsters will begin...  
  
Petro: Hey! There's a bridge there! (Runs towards it)  
  
Ryu: Petro! The bridge is-  
  
Petro: Ahhh!!! (Falls off)  
  
Ryu: -not open.  
  
Rena: How can we get across?  
  
Ryu: There are two panels on the sides.  
  
Kirby: Why don't we go on the panels on the same time?  
  
Ryu: Great thinking, Kirby.  
  
(Petro climbs up)  
  
Petro: You didn't tell me the bridge isn't open!  
  
Ryu: I tried to tell you.  
  
(Kirby and Rena steps on the panels, one side of the bridge opens)  
  
Petro: Yay! Now we can go to the other side!  
  
Ryu: Petro! The bridge is-  
  
Petro: Ahhh!!! (Falls off)  
  
Ryu: -still not open.  
  
Kirby: I guess we have to go to the other side of the path to unlock the right side.  
  
Rena: Let's go kill some monsters!  
  
Ryu: Wait, Petro's still getting up.  
  
(Petro climbs up)  
  
Petro: How come you didn't warn me!?  
  
Ryu: Listen next time.  
  
Rena: I'm so excited! Fight beside me, Ryu!  
  
Ryu: Why?  
  
Rena: Because I want to feel confident!  
  
Ryu: (sigh) Yeah, okay.  
  
Ryu and his friends come across goblins and hedgehogs. The moment is intense for Ryu.  
  
Petro: Time to die, monsters!  
  
Ryu: Petro! Don't go ahead of the- oh, why do I even bother?  
  
Petro: Ha! Ya! Dua! Ah! AHHH!!! I'm burning! AHHH!!! (Wheezes)  
  
Kirby: Get back here!  
  
(Petro runs back)  
  
Ryu: Didn't I tell you not to run ahead of us!?  
  
Petro: Sorry...I got carried away.  
  
Ryu: Well at least you managed to kill those two goblins over there. Keep up and don't get left behind!  
  
Ryu and his friends slew many goblins, they come across a blockade.  
  
Kirby: Oh, now what are we going to do?  
  
Ryu: There's some kind of small pillar here and a gap inside it. Maybe something that size could fit in.  
  
Petro: Hey, I found this circly thing and-  
  
(Ryu, Rena, and Kirby looks at Petro)  
  
Petro: What?  
  
Kirby: Problem solved.  
  
(Petro puts the "circly thing" into the small pillar and the blockade opens)  
  
Ryu: This is longer that I thought...  
  
Ryu and his friends scurried around the River Belle, killing monsters here and there. They managed to open the other side of the bridge. Unfortunately, Petro fell off the bridge before anyone saw the other side... They managed to reveal a hidden moogle house on the other side of the path.  
  
Petro: Whoa, nice place.  
  
Rena: It's so small and warm. Who would live in such a peaceful place?  
  
Moogle: I would, kupo!  
  
Ryu: Whoa! Who are you? What is this place?  
  
Moogle: I'm a moogle, and you're in my house, kupo! I hear they call this place the moogle nest, kupo!  
  
Rena: That's cute, moogles living on their own.  
  
Moogle: Kupo! You're here for a mog stamp, right?  
  
Ryu: What are mog stamps?  
  
Petro: They're probably mail stamps. Moogles are so cheap.  
  
Moogle: Hey! That's not my point, kupo! Let me tell you about mog stamps kupo.  
  
Ryu: Okay.  
  
(The moogle blabbers about the mog stamp thing to Ryu)  
  
Kirby: Such intelligence from a small little moogle!  
  
Rena: I like this place. I wish I could live here.  
  
Petro: Why would you want to live here? Everything is small!  
  
Rena: You complain too much Petro, stay away from me.  
  
Petro: Wait! Damn, that chick got issues.  
  
Moogle: Since you don't have a stamp card, I'll give you one for free!  
  
(The moogle hands Ryu a small card)  
  
Moogle: I'll even give you one for visiting my place! Thanks, kupo!  
  
Ryu: Uh, thanks. Should I ask, what's the significance?  
  
Moogle: I don't know, kupo. It's a hobby that me and my other kupos have. But if you match my stamp with another, you get to play a minigame, kupo!  
  
Petro: Hey, that's cool! I wanna play the game!  
  
Moogle: Sorry, kupo. You have to match my stamp.  
  
Petro: What!? That sucks! I'm outta here! (Leaves)  
  
Ryu: Hey! Come back! (Leaves)  
  
Kirby: I'm right behind you! (Leaves)  
  
Rena: Goodbye, moogle! (Pats the moogle's red ball and leaves)  
  
Moogle: (sigh) Goodbye, kupo.  
  
Rena: (thinking) I feel bad for the moogle, living all alone...  
  
(Outside the moogle house)  
  
Rena: Ryu, can I borrow the Crystal Chronicles?  
  
Ryu: Sure. (Hands the book to Rena)  
  
Page three in the Crystal Chronicles written by the caravanner Rena.  
  
"I visited a moogle house for the first time.  
  
The moogle there cheerfully welcomed me into his home. When it was time to go, I thought he looked a bit sad, I patted the bonbon on his head and bade him farewell.  
  
I wonder if all moogles live so comfortably."  
  
Pushing forward the path, Ryu and his friends comes across another moogle house.  
  
Petro: No way in hell am I going back to a moogle house!  
  
Rena: Hi, little moogles!  
  
Petro: Ugh, here we go...  
  
Ryu: Looks unfinished. Did you just moved here?  
  
Moogle1: That's correct, kupo!  
  
Moogle2: We'll eventually get used to this place, kupo!  
  
Ryu: Okay, let's go.  
  
Ryu and his friends-  
  
Petro: Stop saying that!  
  
What?  
  
Petro: You always say, "Ryu and his friends!"  
  
Hey, I was told to say that, buzz off!  
  
Petro: Why can't it be "Petro and his friends!?"  
  
Are you important?  
  
Petro: Yes, I am! In fact, I'm just as important as Ryu!  
  
You're not making my point clear.  
  
Petro: Huh?  
  
If you're so important, then why aren't your friends leaving you behind?  
  
Petro: Don't be absurd! They're not...AHHH!!! I'm burning! AHHH!!!!  
  
Ahem, Ryu and his friends stops in front of a small lake, a huge waterfall is blocking the path to the Myrrh tree, which was in view.  
  
Ryu: Okay, grab your favorite food and take it out.  
  
Petro: Why?  
  
Ryu: You need energy.  
  
Petro: For what?  
  
Ryu: That.  
  
(Ryu points to the waterfall, a dark silhouette appears behind it)  
  
Petro: What in the-  
  
(A huge, ugly crab jumps towards Ryu and his friends)  
  
Petro: Your parenthesis can't fool me, narrator!  
  
I suggest you move.  
  
Petro: I will if you stop saying "Ryu and his-!  
  
(Slam!)  
  
Petro: (wheezes) –friends."  
  
Ryu: Petro! Get out of there!  
  
Ryu and his friends saves Petro from the crab. Feeling some sense of humiliation, Rena cures Petro.  
  
Petro: He has got to stop saying that cheesy line.  
  
Ryu: Quickly eat your food and start attacking!  
  
(Ryu and his friends gorged their favorite foods)  
  
Ryu: Fantastic!  
  
Rena: Fantastic!  
  
Kirby: Fantastic!  
  
Petro: Not bad.  
  
Ryu: Charge!  
  
(Ryu and his friends fights the evil crab, then something crawls up from the earth)  
  
Petro: Huh?  
  
(A freaky-looking squirrel climbs out of the ground)  
  
Petro: Hi, little animal.  
  
(The squirrel tsks)  
  
Petro: (pats his racket) Time to die, my precious!  
  
(The squirrel gets scared and runs away)  
  
Petro: Huh? Guess he didn't want to play.  
  
(Ryu and Kirby frantically whacks the crab until the crab lost its one-arm claw)  
  
Ryu: Look out! It's going to bash us!  
  
Kirby: Hey! Wha-  
  
(The crab's shield flattens Ryu and Kirby; they lose half a heart)  
  
Rena: Take that! And that! (Frantically whacks the crab from behind)  
  
Petro: Step out of my way, watch a guy who can really fight.  
  
Ryu: Petro! You can't just take it on your own! You need help!  
  
Petro: Help shmelp! I can handle this thing if I can-  
  
(Slam!)  
  
Petro: GRAAA!!!! (Petro falls)  
  
Ryu: Petro!  
  
(A spirit controls Petro now)  
  
Petro: Hey! I'm dead! That's cool! (Waves to Ryu)  
  
Ryu: (shakes his head of disbelief) I'm not going to bother putting him back to life.  
  
Petro: Hey! That's blackheart of you! Hey! Come back! (Waves to Ryu)  
  
(Ryu and his friends managed to destroy the shield the crab was holding)  
  
Ryu: We've destroyed most of his defenses, let's give it all we got!  
  
Rena: Yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr mmmmmmmmooooooooooooovvvvvvviiiiinnnnnnggggggg tttttoooooooooooooooooo fffaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssttttt! (Runs very slow)  
  
Kirby: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tttttooooooooooooooo! (Runs very slow)  
  
Petro: Yeah! I can walk faster than you two! (Waves to Rena and Kirby)  
  
Rena: Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt uuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppp!  
  
Ryu: I guess it's up to me.  
  
(Ryu frantically attacks the crab, the crab the falls and explodes)  
  
Ryu: We, we did it!  
  
Petro: All right! We did it! (Waves to Ryu)  
  
(A flash fills Ryu and his friends)  
  
Petro: Hey! I'm alive again!  
  
Ryu: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Ryu and his friends finally defeats the giant crab guarding the Myrrh Tree. They walked ahead to the path where the tree rests.  
  
Ryu: (holding the chalice) Okay, here it is.  
  
Rena: Wow, we finally made it!  
  
Kirby: We're finally here!  
  
Petro: My hair could be a better style than that!  
  
Ryu puts the chalice on a rock; the tree glows, giving every bit of its energy. A small water drop falls on the chalice and it fills the chalice a third away.  
  
Rena: Look at that...it's so beautiful...  
  
A moogle from behind appears with four envelopes.  
  
Moogle: Mail Moogle at your service, kupo!  
  
(The moogle runs toward Ryu and his friends)  
  
Moogle: Kupo! Here you go, kupo!  
  
(The moogle hands Ryu and his friends a letter; it all comes from Roland)  
  
Letter: "How is everything? You may be facing hardships that may drag your spirits down. But always remember, that the caravan gives hope to us all. My you return safely, Ryu/Rena/Petro/Kirby!"  
  
Ryu: "Thank you."  
  
Rena: "Thank you."  
  
Kirby: "Thank you."  
  
Petro: "I'm fine."  
  
(Ryu sends 200 gil, Rena sends a vegetable seed, Kirby sends 10 gil, and Petro sends nothing)  
  
Moogle: I got your reply, kupo! So long, kupo! (Runs away)  
  
Rena: I just love moogles. (Sits down)  
  
Ryu: Yeah. Man, I'm exhausted. (Sits down)  
  
Kirby: What a day. (Sits down)  
  
Petro: Now I can lie down. (Lays down)  
  
After twenty minutes of sitting down and chitchatting, Ryu and his friends walk back to their caravan where Mog is waiting.  
  
Mog: Welcome back, kupo! It's great to see that you're back in one piece!  
  
Petro: You say "Ryu and his friends" one more time, narrator, I'll get you!  
  
Ryu: Stop threatening the narrator, he's doing his job fine.  
  
Thank you, Ryu.  
  
Petro: You're just saying that because he keeps on saying your name!  
  
Ryu: I find that annoying but it's fine.  
  
Rena: I like the narrator!  
  
Why thanks.  
  
Kirby: Yeah, you're so cool!  
  
Stop, you're embarrassing me!  
  
Petro: You were just fine until you keep saying that stupid line!  
  
Ryu: We're going to leave without you! Stop arguing with the narrator!  
  
Petro: Hey! Come back!  
  
And so Ryu and his friends finally leave River Belle Path. Not only did they leave the place, but also they left with memories, good times and most of all, a drop of myrrh.  
  
Hmm...that was kinda long. And some didn't make sense...oh, I feel lazy to change them. Review. 


	4. Port Iwakuni and the Deadly Miasma Strea...

Disclaimer: Oh, this is stupid...  
  
(FFTA story is making me mad, must go to type other stories!)  
  
4) Port Iwakuni and the Deadly Miasma Stream  
  
Page four in the Crystal Chronicles written by the caravanner Ryu.  
  
"I wound my way through the green hills and followed the path to reach the River Belle.  
  
All my tension seemed to flow away with the River Belle's serene currents. As I pressed onward, I slew many goblins. I soon saw a rainbow over a giant waterfall.  
  
Who could have known that I would fight a giant cram surrounded by such beauty!"  
  
Ryu and his friends traveled on in their little caravan, never stopping for anything. Port Iwakuni is seen nearby.  
  
Petro: That Black Knight dude scares the living heck outta me.  
  
Rena: I think the story Sol told us was a great story.  
  
Kirby: I agree with Petro.  
  
Ryu: Hey! There's Port Ti- Iwakuni!  
  
(The caravan stops and Petro looks at a sign)  
  
Petro: "Port Iwakuni" (Tipa is crossed out)  
  
Stiltzkin: Hello there!  
  
Petro: Augh! The mother of all evil rabbits has appeared!! (Hides inside)  
  
Rena: (within) Petro! Get your face out of my blouse!  
  
Ryu: (within) Hey! You kicked me!  
  
Kirby: (within) You flattened Mog, Petro!  
  
(The caravan shakes around)  
  
Rena: (within) Oh! Petro! Stop it! Aan!  
  
Ryu: (within) Hey! Turn around! Hey! Stay there!  
  
Kirby: (within) Ow! You poked me!  
  
(Rena moans)  
  
Stiltzkin: Oh, my. Seems that I came at the wrong time...  
  
Ryu: (pops out; his hair is messy) Stiltzkin! Hello!  
  
Stiltzkin: Oh, hi caravanner. Are...you...  
  
Rena: (within) Oh, God! Stop it, Petro! Oh! Oh!  
  
Ryu: Huh? What are you talking-  
  
Petro: (within) I could stop if it wasn't that small!  
  
Stiltzkin: Are you guys, uh, like, doing-  
  
Kirby: (within) Stop fondling the furry ball!  
  
Rena: (within; gasping for air) S...stop! I'm- I'm gonna...  
  
Ryu: (turns around) Petro! Sit straight and shut up!  
  
(The caravan stops shaking)  
  
Petro: (within) Oh, man, I'm all wet...  
  
Rena: (pops out and gasping for breath) Oh! That was... (Looks at Stiltzkin) Hello!  
  
Stiltzkin: What were you guys doing in there!?  
  
Petro: (within) Where's my shirt!?  
  
Rena: Uh, we're just settling things straight.  
  
Stiltzkin: By deflowering yourselves!?  
  
Ryu: Deflowering?  
  
Kirby: (within) Petro! Look what you did to my clothes!  
  
Petro: (within) Look, I'm not the type that would do that, okay?  
  
Mog: (within) Kupo! That was fun!  
  
Petro: (pops out; his hair is covering his eyes) Oh, where's my hair gel?  
  
Kirby: (within) Ewww! My clothes are covered in sticky substance!  
  
Ryu: (sigh) I don't know how to explain this...  
  
Ryu and his friends finally cleaned themselves and followed Stiltzkin to the bottom of the cliff, where a small hut and a dock is present.  
  
Ryu: So this is where you live?  
  
Stiltzkin: Not really, it's just a place to stay at when I'm tired from all of my adventures.  
  
(Snort)  
  
Rena: (elbows Petro) Shut up!  
  
Petro: Ow, you didn't have to do that, you know.  
  
Stiltzkin: There's nothing much to do there, but if you really want to, I could teach you some things about the world.  
  
Ryu: I'd be happy to.  
  
Petro: I'll pass.  
  
Rena: (pinches Petro's ear) No, you will not.  
  
Petro: Ow, ow, ow! (Gets dragged by Rena)  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
Stiltzkin: You guys fight and learn as if you were born to! Great job!  
  
Ryu: Yes. Thank you for teaching us, Stiltzkin.  
  
Kirby: I enjoy your teaching, Mr. Stiltzkin.  
  
Rena: Petro! Wake up!  
  
Petro: ZzZzZzZz (Snort) Oh! Huh? What?  
  
Stiltzkin: Oh, my I've pulled you in too much. You should be going now.  
  
Ryu: Every second with you is vital to our success, don't doubt us so. Of course I understand. Let's go.  
  
Petro: (half awake) What happened to the woman Selkies and Clavats?  
  
Kirby: (carries Petro) Let's go!  
  
Petro: Hey! Put me down!  
  
Ryu and his friends wave goodbye to the jolly Stiltzkin as the Iwakuni caravan leaves Port Iwakuni.  
  
Ryu: I see why Sol Racht and his fellow comrades respect Stiltzkin so much. He's a great teacher.  
  
Rena: I know, and he looks cute just talking and bouncing around!  
  
Kirby: I liked it when he taught us how to fusion spells, that's cool!  
  
Petro: It was one of the dumbest things I've ever done in my life.  
  
(Three fists comes towards Petro and lands on three different sides of his face)  
  
Petro: (knocked out) I love chocobos... X.x  
  
The Iwakuni caravan travels for two days now. Then something disturbs Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Do you feel that?  
  
Rena: Feel what?  
  
Ryu: I sense something eerie coming toward us.  
  
Kirby: (spine chill) Uh, I know what you mean!  
  
Petro: Whoa! Look over there!  
  
(Petro points to a small cave; a purple vortex surrounds the entrance)  
  
Ryu: This must be the miasma stream.  
  
Rena: I'm glad Stiltzkin taught us about these things. We wouldn't have come back to River Belle and changed the chalice element.  
  
Petro: What's so special about it?  
  
(Three fists comes towards Petro again)  
  
Petro: x.X  
  
Ryu: Rena, hold the chalice, we're going to pull the caravan.  
  
Rena: Okay.  
  
(Rena takes the chalice from the caravan and walks out; Ryu, Kirby and Petro, who regained consciousness, pulls the caravan onward)  
  
Petro: This place is creepy.  
  
Kirby: The voices are scary.  
  
Ryu: Stick together, we don't want to get sucked in.  
  
(A strange aura fills the bodies of Ryu and his friends)  
  
Rena: Oh! I'm so scared!  
  
Ryu: (gets closer to Rena and holds her hips) Don't worry, just stay calm.  
  
Rena: Oh, Ryu...  
  
Ryu: It's okay; just don't fall back!  
  
Rena: Ryu...  
  
Petro: Hey! Some force is pulling us back!  
  
Kirby: The winds are too strong!  
  
Ryu: Don't give up, caravanners of Iwakuni!  
  
Ryu and his friends uses every bit of their strength just to cross a miasma stream, everyone knew what it felt like now they entered one. Then, just as if they expected the worse, they were in...  
  
Ryu: (still holding Rena) Whoa.  
  
Rena: Look at the chalice!  
  
(Ryu and Rena looks at the glowing chalice; a dome surrounds Ryu and his friends)  
  
Kirby: This is the heart of a miasma stream.  
  
Petro: Wow, sucks to live here.  
  
Ryu: Come on, we don't want to waste time here.  
  
Ryu and his friends leaves the heart of the miasma stream, a powerful force pushes them forward.  
  
Petro: There's the exit!  
  
Kirby: I can't wait to get out of this place!  
  
Rena: We- we made it!  
  
Ryu: It seems that we did...  
  
Ryu and his friends finally leaves the miasma stream that began this adventure. Ryu wished they had a better adventure than this.  
  
Page six in the Crystal Chronicle written by the caravanner Ryu.  
  
"The Miasma Stream  
  
Many caravans have passes through, and now I will follow in their tracks. Someday, others will follow me.  
  
I feel like I have become a small part of history."  
  
Rena: Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Huh?  
  
Rena: Thank you.  
  
Ryu: For what?  
  
Rena: For giving me confidence back there.  
  
Ryu: Well, it's just one miasma stream. We'll see more.  
  
Rena: Yeah, but... (Hugs Ryu)  
  
Ryu: (sweat drop) Uh, okay?  
  
Petro: So, little man, have you ever fallen in love?  
  
Mog: Nope! And I don't plan to, kupo!  
  
Petro: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Kirby: I'm glad we got out of there.  
  
Petro: I don't ever want to go to one again!  
  
Kirby: Why?  
  
Petro: I dunno. I just don't.  
  
Ryu and his friends ride on in their little caravan. But while they travel on, three mysterious figures hides beyond the forest, watching the caravan...  
  
Petro: I'm still mad at you!  
  
Who me?  
  
Petro: Yeah, you! Stop saying "Ryu and his friends!"  
  
Ryu and his friends.  
  
Petro: AHHH!!! My head is going to split!  
  
I love driving people mad.  
  
-  
  
Alrighty! Another chapter done! And you know why! REVIEW! 


End file.
